Kunoichi's mission
by tenisu21
Summary: All turns chaotic and fun when Tsunade has a mission for the girls: date with the ones she has chosen for them! Even worse, all of the boys selected are the girlhater ones. Humour


**Kunoichi**

Chapter 1: The other skill

I'm not the owner of Naruto.

Read and review!

That morning the sun hung on the sky, lightening the entire village. Some church birds flew high, chirping and singing to brighten the day. The fifth Hokage yawned and spread her look out the window, her mouth still full of drool and her blonde hair not yet combed. _Well, well, now what to do? It's damn boring here_, she thought as she yawned once more. _Then what about…_a smirk appeared at her face.

"Hey, Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune stopped tidying up to pay attention at Tsunade.

"Let's have some fun."

"My pardon?" this time the fair-haired woman stared observantly at the fifth—at the glint in her eyes, at her suddenly fresh face, and of course at her smile…no…smirk. _This is bad._

"Would you call Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten?" asked Tsunade in a too-happy tone.

"But…" Shizune tried to argue, but then stopped. She knows her boss for good, and she sure isn't the type that will listen to others. So she just glimpsed at Tsunade, who was humbling while learning a scoll, and answered weakly, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

---x---

Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands folded in front of her, eyes piercing deep in the outside but laughing inside. She watched the four chuunins with her Hokage-face, trying to create a tense aura before breaking the silence, "I've heard about your growth in power from each of your teachers. But…I still need to see how strong you've all become." At this point she smiled to break the ice—well, of course the ice that she created _with purpose_.

"Then what about the others? Why did you just call us?" Sakura asked. Now having lived for eighteen years, she has growed as the flower of Konoha; both in physical appearance and skills. And of course, as long as that, her mind too has sharpened.

"Your mind is sharp as always," the female Sannin smiled again and continued her lecture, "you know, as a kunoichi, ninja skills alone isn't enough. You need to master the other skill."

"The other skill?" Sakura asked back.

"Yes. Flirting with other ninjas from the enemy side in order to pull out secret informations from them. Many cases has showed that the success of the war depends greatly on informations, and that was all thanks to the kunoichis."

"Wait! That's disgusting, isn't it? I'm not a bitch!" Ino complained.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to say this, but I too don't agree with that," came another complain from Ten-Ten.

Hinata merely blushed and tapped her fingers together. She can't do that. What about Naruto?

"Well, since the time you signed at the academy, you should've been aware of that," Tsunade replied calmly.

"Isn't power more important than information? I'm sure we've all grown stong enough to do the same tasks as a male ninja at a war battle!" Sakura tried her best to change her teacher's mind.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back at her chair. "Who told you to flirt with your opponents? I haven't told you the order yet."

Four relieved breaths was heard in the room.

"What I want you to do is…Sakura, you try to date Shino."

"Wait, what…why…"

"Ino, you try to date Neji."

"Haaaa….ah? I don't want to…if it's Sasuke it's f…"

"Hinata, you with Shikamaru."

"E…eh, b…but…H…Hokage…sama…I…"

"And Ten-Ten, you get Sasuke. With this all of you is already under the mission. The time limit is three weeks. Now you can go."

"Wait…wait! Can I swap partners with Tenten?" asked Ino.

"Shut up, Ino pig! Tsunade-sama, if it's with Sasuke-kun, I sure will succeed," Sakura didn't want to lose.

"Sorry to say, but the orders has been chosen and can't be changed again. Now you all are free to do anything. I still have to learn through this much," Tsunade pointed the pile of papers on her desk with her head.

---x---

"Tsunade-sama, wasn't that too cruel?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, but I'm bored. Some fun wouldn't hurt, would it?" Tsunade grinned.

Shizune sighed. _Maybe Tsunade-sama isn't that suitable as a Hokage…._

---x---

Okay, finished this chapter! Next: Hinata X Shika!


End file.
